a relaxing bath
by Any Pattzz
Summary: One-Shot Después de un día agotador deciden relajarse y demostrarse cuanto se aman de única forma que ellos saben, entregándose en cuerpo y alma -con mucho Lemmona-


Hola este mi primer One-Shot con Lemmons

Espero que les guste!

Mi vida no podía ser mas placentera, soy afortunada de trabajar en lo que me gusta y haber encontrado a mi alma gemela. Encima estamos todo el día juntos ya que el "mi jefe", que mas podría pedir …

Hace un rato habíamos llegado de la productora, estábamos en nuestra cama, yo sentada con la compu. Sobre mi, Terminando de arreglar su agenda para mañana y el con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas usando el control remoto cambiando de canal y se ve que no encontraba nada para ver, pues no dejaba de cambiar de canal. Se incorporo y se acomodo a mi lado

-te falta mucho?

-No, solo acomodar un par de horarios mas y contestar un par de mail por?

-Tenia ganas de hacer algo, no se, que parece si pedimos algo de comer y vemos una de las pelis que nos mandaron

-no es mala idea, que te apetece para cenar

- nada en especial, lo dejo en tus manos

- bueno entonces me voy a esmerar- le sonreí con picardía

-Amor, me voy a dar un baño, haber si me relajo un poco….hoy fue un día de locos- y que lo había sido hoy habíamos tenido varias reuniones para terminar de arreglar los detalles de su próxima película y otra que estábamos por hacer con la productora que el quería estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba

-bueno no hay problema yo ya casi término y arreglo todo-se acerco y me dio un beso para irse a bañar.

Agarre el celu y marque a su restaurante favorito para que me manden una orden de Sushi completa y una ensalada para mi, justo cuando iba a ponerme a terminar lo de la compu escuche el agua de la regadera y me desconcentre en el instante y el solo pensar en su cuerpo mojado y el agua acariciando su cuerpo, me estremecí y mis bragas comenzaron a humedecerse, de un salto me levante de cama y me saque el pantalón y las bragas quedándome solo con la musculosa que tenia puesta, entre como si estuviera buscando algo y cada ves que lo veía no podría creer que yo era la dueña de semejante dios griego, todo en el, es perfecto y lo mejor de todo, es que es todo mío, si suena posesivo pero así, nos pertenecemos ahora y siempre, de golpe sentí una gotitas de agua en mi cara que me hicieron salir del transe

-ves algo que te gusta?- me dijo mientras se enjabonaba el pelo

-puede ser!- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y comiéndomelo con la mirada

-te vas a quedar ahí mirando o me vas a hacer un poco de compañía- me dijo lamiéndose los labios y estirando su mano, la tome y en un moviendo rápido estaba en el refugio de sus brazos…. en el único lugar que me sentía completa

Me abrazo fuerte dándome un beso en cuello haciéndome estremecer y sentí como se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por como mi cuerpo reacciona a cada caricia de el

-no es que me disguste tenerte acá, todo lo contrario- me dijo dándome un beso en los labio muy pequeño dejándome con ganas de mas-pero no se supone que estabas terminando lo de los horarios-

-si lo se-me mordí el labio, mientras que con mi dedo subía y bajaba por su abdomen tentándolo-pero como dijiste que estabas muy estresado quise venir ayudarte a que te relajes un poco-le dije apoderándome de su boca, que están adictiva como su cuerpo, era un beso cargado pasión, deseo, un poco de lujuria pero sobretodo de amor, por que lo amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que llega hasta doler, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno jadeando ya con la respiración irregular y el habiente cargado de deseo

-mmm, me agrada la idea y que tenes en mente-dijo mientras su manos recorren mi cuerpo y deja besos húmedos en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer

-si te lo digo-mordí y bese su cuello haciéndolo ahora estremecer a el y escuche un dulce gemido de places salir de su boca, este juego se puede hacer de a dos- no seria lo mismo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-así que no me vas a decir- negué con la cabeza-bueno te lo voy a tener que sacar a la fuerza- y me regalo esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita y no pueda pensar con claridad

-y si mejor te lo muestro-el asintió y me apodere de su boca y lleve mis manos a su cabeza enterrando mis dedos en su pelo y jalándolo despacio, y el comenzó con la dulce tortura que le encanta hacerme

Con una mano fue bajando muy suave y despacio rozando apenas con la yema de sus dedos y con la otra masajeaba mi pecho, debajo de la camiseta, mientras su boca se apoderaba de mi cuello

-n n- no se supone que era yo la que tenia que mostrártelo-logre decir apenas extasiada de sus caricias

-no te preocupes amor tenemos toda la noche para eso-dijo con la vos ronca cerca de mi oído-esto esta molestando mucho- dijo señalando la camiseta- por eso hay que sacarla- y de un simple tirón la saco

-me párese que lo tenes todo planeado mejor que yo- y sentí como sus dedos se abrían camino llegando a mi sexo, que por cierto ya estaba mas que preparada para el...Pero con todo el dolor de mi alma lo pare

-no, no- y me miro sin entender nada

-la manito ahí no por ahora! - y me hizo un dulce puchero que no pude resistir y lo bese

-pero- y puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo, pero el tenia otras intenciones abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar mi dedo, algo tan simple el lo hacia ver jodidamente sexy

-no- agarre sus brazos y lo puse arriba de la cabeza y comencé a recorrer su cuello dejando besos húmedos, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando debo decir que pone a mil y adoro escucharlo jadear de placer

Fui desentiendo y aflojando el agarre de mi mano en su muñeca…Mientras bajaba por su torso muy lentamente besándolo y lamiéndolo llegue al borde de sus caderas y volví a subir hasta su cuello

-te gusta Amor?- le dije y vi como habría la boca y luego la cerraba intentando encontrar su vos, volví a hacer el mismo camino hasta sus caderas…tome su falo entre mis manos y comencé a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo lento y rápido sus gemidos eran cada ves mas que audibles

-A-Am-or – y esa era como una señal agarre su falo me lo lleve a la boca dándole pequeños besos y jugando con mi lengua en su punta y lo metí completo en mi boca y sentí sus manos enredadas en mi pelo para ayudarme a marcar el ritmo que el quería.

He tenido un par de novios antes pero nunca había querido darle a una mamada a ninguno de ellos, por que no solo sentía, pero con el es todo distinto, el sabe sacar en mi la perra, la seductora y la niña traviesa que llevo escondida adentro…

-amor-gemido- por favor- gemido- no me quiero correrme aun- y me separe a duras penas haciendo un puchero y lamiendo mis labios

-Amo tu sabor, no hay nada en este mundo que se le parezca- agarro mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso cargado de lujuria y ahora era el turno de el de torturarme

-ahora es mi turno- y fue descendiendo con su boca hasta mis seno tomo uno con su boca comenzó a lamer, succionar y enroscar su lengua en mi pezón mientras su otra mano iba recorriendo mi cuerpo muy suavemente hasta llegar a mi sexo, introdujo uno dedo primero bombeo lo saco y luego introdujo otro mas, haciéndome estremecer

-Te gusta?-solo asentí-No te escucho amor? Dijo con la vos mas ronca aun apartándose un segundo de mi pezón que estaba devorando y mordiendo

-S-Si me-me gusta- yo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con mi mano y con la otra le jalaba el pelo y me arquee para darle mejor acceso

Saco sus dedos dentro de mi y se los llevo a la boca, cerrando sus ojos y saboreando

-mmm, tan exquisita como siempre- sin duda este hombre quiere matarme, volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de mi sexo y con el pulgar hacia círculos en mi botón de placer y empecé a sentir una olas de placer indescriptibles que se estaba formando en mi vientre, con la respiración entrecortada puede lograr decir

-t-te- n-necesito- le dije presionándome mas a el y sentí su erección

-que es lo que necesitas?- el se refregó contra mi cuerpo y clave mis unas en su espalda y el gimió de placer-si no me lo decís no te puedo ayudar- y siguió con su trabajo muy concentrado…a estas alturas nuestros gemidos eran mas que audibles y eso cargaba el aire de mas excitación.

- te qui-ero-

-esa ya lo se

-t-te qui-ero

- que es lo que queres- y me apodere de su boca y su cuello mordiéndolo intentando a puras penas encontrar mi vos

-te necesito y te quiero adentro mió AHORA- le demande y juro que ya no aguantaba mas, necesito sentirlo dentro mio, sentir esa unión tan mágica que surge entre los dos cuando estamos así, que puede acabarse el mundo en este mismo momento pero yo estaría feliz por que estoy en sus brazos y entregándome en cuerpo y alma como cada ves que hacemos el amor

Me sonrió malicioso, pero sus ojos podía notar el deseo y la lujuria que le provocaban mis palabras

-a si que eso, es lo que quieres?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza – bueno eso puedo hacerlo

Y antes de terminar de decir eso se volvió a apoderar de mi boca, me agarro de la cintura y me aprisiono contra la pared y envolví sus caderas con mis piernas para sostenerme

Enterré mis dedos en su pelo para jalarlo suavemente para atrás y así tener mejor acceso a su cuello que bese y mordí ganándome varios dulces gemidos de su parte y agua corriendo sobre nuestro cuerpo que hacia todos mas sexual aun

Y sentí como el introducía su falo en mi sexo y ahora los gemimos de placer

Sus estocadas eran pausadas suaves tomándose todo su tiempo, torturando de la forma mas placentera

-mas rápido- le dije haciendo un puchero que capturó con su boca y aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas y comencé a sentir esa sensación tan familiar en mi vientre anunciando que esta por tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos

-mmm amor- gemido- no- gemido-aguanto mas- me vengo-gemido

-vamos-estocada-córrete-para mi- estocada… y eso fue lo que vasto para sentir mis paredes tensarse y dejarme ir, sentí como el se corría dentro de mi en el mismo instante llegando los dos juntos al nirvana y los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo

-"TE AMO"- nos quedamos unos segundos así intentando calmar nuestra respiración, salio de mi y me sentí vacía al instante, me di vuelta y agarre la esponja de baño colocando un poco de jabón liquido y me coloque en frete de el

-ahora si a bañarse- le dije con una sonrisa picara, agarre la esponja y comencé a frotarla por su musculoso pecho, comiéndomelo con la mirada, dios desde que estamos juntos nos hemos convertido en unos ninfomanos, en cada rincón de nuestra casa habíamos hecho el amor, inclusive en la oficina y también en el set de grabación..

- si seguís haciendo eso, no vamos a Salir del baño nunca mas y bien sabes que eso no mes disgustaría… todo lo contrario- dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso debajo de la oreja

-lo siento- terminamos de bañarnos el uno a otro…me puse una de las batas para ir al vestidor y buscar algo de ropa, cuando vi como había quedado mi camiseta

-Rob, mira como dejaste mi camiseta- le dije mostrándosela que estaba destrozada

-ups, lo siento- paso por al lado mio y agarro mi mano llevándome al vestidor, el llevaba la toalla en roscada en la cintura y en su espalda y pecho tenia todavía varias gotitas de agua rebeldes…

busco entre sus camisetas y saco una que me encanta que también es su favorita de cuando esta haciendo la preparatoria – ahora la podes usar todo el tiempo y no cuando no estamos juntos- si era muy raro el tiempo que estábamos separados y cada ves que viajo y el no viene con migo me llevo esa camiseta que fue la que me presto la primera ves que hicimos el amor …

-gracias- y lo abrase fuerte- pero no era necesario que rompas mi otra camiseta

-si lo era

-por

-por que si no la vas a seguir usando

-pero podía usar las dos-le dije mientras me la ponía

-no- protesto como niño chiquito –esta te queda muy sexy y me gusta- justo cuando estaba por contestarle, sonó el timbre

-te salvo la campana!- le dije apuntándole con el dedo y sacándole de la mano sus pantalones del franela

Mientras iba por el pasillo hacia la puerta me los iba poniendo, no iba a tender el chico del delivery con solo una camiseta que apenas me llega a la cola… llegue y abrí la puerta

-Hola acá esta su pedido-

-Gracia- le pague y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar todo para llevar a la recamara, estaba acomodando en un plato los arrolladitos de primavera, cuando sus dos brazos me rodearon y sentía su respiración en mi nuca

- te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con mi ropa

-sipi- me dio un beso en la nuca haciéndome estremecer

-te ayudo en algo?

-si fíjate que peli vamos a ver y lleva esa bandeja por fa-le dije señalándola

-bueno- fue a buscarla bandeja y volvió lo vi ir a la heladera y sacar el champaña y dos copas del mueble

-Rob, para k la champaña?

-para celebrar- dijo restándole importancia

-listo tengo todo-dije colocando las dos servilletas

-yo también- y nos fuimos a muestra recamara, no acomodamos para ver la peli y cenar

-mm gracias amor – y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-por?

-se que no te gusta esto e igual lo pediste!

- no hay drama ya me estoy acostumbrando al olor- seguimos platicando un rato mas, mientras veíamos a eso de la media hora acabamos de cenar….me lleve todo lo que usamos a la cocina para lavar y guardar y regrese a la recamara…

Pero pequeña sorpresa me esperaba Rob en el medio de la cama con dos copas de champaña y de fondo una música muy suave, vi como se lamía los labios y eso fue mas que una invitación, mientras iba caminando hacia la cama me fui despojando de mi ropa.. Definitivamente esta seria una noche larga como lo prometió…

Bueno termino! Que les pareció?

Espero que les aya gustado… y dentro de poco voy a subir otro k estoy haciendo!


End file.
